


My Enemy, My Ally

by cuddlewithacorpse



Series: Triumvirate Trysts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Challenges, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom Phasma, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Xenophilia, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, The Force, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kylux Hard Kinks prompt:</p><p>"A Kyluxma scenario. Hux and Phasma have been lovers for a long time. For a bit of entertainment, Phasma challenges Hux to seduce the strictly celibate Kylo Ren. Hux is successful, and Phasma thoroughly enjoys watching as Hux takes Kylo's virginity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enemy, My Ally

**Author's Note:**

> so i deviated from the prompt slightly, but only by having phasma be a bit more involved. but i think it still fills the spirit of the prompt?

“Slower.” Phasma commanded evenly from where she sat, relaxed in the overstuffed armchair she had commandeered for just this purpose. She’d stripped of her armor and outerclothes, and sat now in only her leggings and compression top, her elbows rested on her wide spread knees, and her hands hung lazily between them. Hux lie before her, stretched across his bed, his back arched away from the mattress as his hand moved quickly, almost desperately over his cock. “Stop.” She commanded sharply when his hand continued at the same speed, “You need a stricter hand, boy?” Phasma stood suddenly, knocking the chair back slightly with the force of it. Hux flinched at her tone, shrinking away from her when she loomed over him, settling over him, one knee planted on either side of his shaking thighs. She yanked his hands up above his head, and pinned them under one of hers, rolling her hips once slowly, the smooth fabric of her leggings dragging torturously over his cock. “Are you going to listen to me now?” Another slow roll of her hips, “Is this what you needed?” She let go of one of his hands and dragged it slowly down her body, sliding it into the waistband of her leggings and rubbing gentle circles over the already slick flesh. “Yes, yes, _please_.” Hux moaned out, his voice tapering off into a keening whine as Phasma ground her hips down against his hand. 

Phasma pulled away suddenly, standing up despite Hux’s hands on her hips, desperately trying to pull her back down. She made quick work pulling her top over her head and kicking her leggings off. Hux stared at her open mouthed, despite their long and sordid history, he still found himself in awe of her often, the way her long limbs flexed with well trained muscle, the way she managed to look powerful and delicate all at once. She climbed back into the bed, knees now resting nearly in his armpits with a sharp smile, “Beg for what you want, boy.” Hux wet his lips, his voice coming out thick with unrestrained lust, “Please, Captain, let me taste you.” Phasma laughed lightly, an almost cruel peeling thing, before sliding forward to adjust her knees above Hux's slim shoulders. His mouth was on her immediately, tongue lapping over sensitive folds, wide and without much purpose that to taste as much of her as possible. She ground her hips down, urging him to get to it, and he gladly obliged, wrapping his hands around her thighs and pulling her more securely onto his face. Hux pointed his tongue, licking into her with short, flicking moves that had her shivering ever so slightly. He carefully avoided her clit for several moments, switching between the teasing licks and long, languid passes of his lips, sucking her flesh between them wetly. She dug a fist into his hair and yanked hard enough that he gasped against her, “No more teasing.” Hux hummed deep in his chest and tucked his tongue against her clit, rubbing circles against it as she rocked her hips against him. Phasma pushed her hips down, and guided him by his hair until her breath came short and fast, it was only seconds more until she was cumming, her muscles tightening and a rumbling moan spilling forth.

She scooted backwards after a moment, straddling Hux’s waist, his cock trapped between their bodies. “Such a good boy.” Phasma commented, running a hand along his jaw, where his saliva and her own slick glistened. “Please, _captain_.” Hux moaned in response, rolling his hips up desperately. “Shh, I’ll take care of you, I always take care of you.” Hux whined at her words, his chest going pink. She rolled her hips, rubbing her pussy over him without taking him into her. He brought his hands up, running them from her hips to her breasts, rolling her nipples gently between his fingers, biting his lip to keep from begging. After a moment longer Phasma lifted her hips and sank onto him in one quick move, rolling her hips insistently and riding him with quick efficiency until his head was thrown back, grunting and drooling. “Are you gonna cum for me, boy?” She asked, dragging her hands over his and pressing them more firmly against her. Hux thrust his hips up to meet her movements, a long groan escaping him as he came. Phasma rode him through it, leaning down to press an almost chaste kiss to his lips while she continued to roll her hips, even as tears sprung to his eyes at the overstimulation. 

Phasma rolled off him after a moment, settling against the headboard with a gentle smile on her face. “We should do something fun.” She said after a moment. Hux rolled onto his side, his breath still coming hard and fast, and his face blotchy and pink from exertion. “That wasn’t fun?” He asked with a chuckle, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Mm, it was, but I have something else in mind. For you.” She patted her chest and Hux came crawling, resting his head under her chin and letting her arm settle comfortably around him. “Oh?” He murmured quietly against her skin. “I think we should invite someone to join us.” Hux looked up at her, his eyes slightly wide. They’d never let anyone else in on their secret rendezvous, let alone into their beds. “What do you think of Kylo Ren?” Hux rolled off her, sitting up suddenly. “You’re not suggesting we invite the absolute bane of my existence into my bed? He’s uncontrolled, childish, probably hideous, and―” Phasma raised her hand, her face hard and allowing for no more arguments to pass his lips. “I’m suggesting a challenge. From what I’ve gathered, the Knights of Ren are a strictly celibate order, as were the Jedi. I’m sure you know what that means about _Kylo_ Ren?” Hux looked sheepish for a moment, embarrassed that he’d had to be quieted by her. “You want me,” he began slowly, watching the sly smile that spread across her face at his words, “to take Ren’s virginity?” She smiled fully at his words then, “Yes, my sweet boy, there’s nothing I’d like more.” Hux blushed at her affectionate words and laid back on her chest with a nod. “Then you shall have it.”

*****

 

Hux stood in his rooms, his nails in his palms to stop himself from pacing in his impatience. After nearly two weeks of careful planning and interaction with Ren, Hux had managed to get him to accept an invitation to his quarters. Phasma regarded the general from her post, body relaxed, one leg thrown over the left armrest of the black leather armchair she’d dragged in from Hux’s bedroom. “Relax, boy, you’ll spook him with all that fear.” Hux tried to follow her advice, leaning gently against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh. Just as he did the system alerted him that someone was at his door, he shot straight up, smoothing his hair and taking a calming breath before commanding the door open. Ren stepped inside in a sweep of charred black fabric, his steps heavy and deliberate. “General.” He greeted, his voice deep and rough through the ridiculous helmet he wore, he regarded Phasma after a beat, seemingly surprised to find someone else in the room, “Captain. What is this about?” He questioned, his tone nearly unchanged through the vocoder, though Hux could sense trepidation in it. 

Phasma nodded towards Hux, her relaxed posture unchanged despite the growing tenseness in the air. “The Captain and I have a, proposal of sorts for you.” Hux began carefully, his tone measured. “It’s of a, rather, ah, personal nature though.” Ren’s head tipped to the side quizzically, “A personal proposal.” He stated flatly after a moment, pacing a few steps further into the room. “Perhaps you should remove your helmet, Commander?” Phasma suggested, shooting a wicked grin at Hux as Ren’s hands raised to comply. Hux held his breath, he’d never seen Ren without the damned mask and he feared the worst, he was likely burned or scarred, his features rotted or charred beyond recognition by some unfortunate side effect of the Force. The clasps of the mask hissed as they released and Ren lifted the helmet away, dropping it heavily onto the low table in the center of Hux’s living area. Hux nearly gaped, Ren’s face was unmarred, and even more so, it was beautiful: pale skin and plush lips, a nose too big yet perfectly in balance, wide sorrowful dark eyes, and thick dark hair, braided back from his forehead but left free to curl about his jaw on the sides. Hux glanced at Phasma who looked wholly unsurprised by the revelation and cursed internally, of course she’d known he was gorgeous, it was likely the reason she’d issued this whole challenge to begin with. 

Ren leveled Hux with a slightly annoyed gaze, “You had a proposal for me?” he questioned after a moment of silence, even without the mask his voice was deep and commanding, yet edged with a certain childlike insolence. Hux cleared his throat and came back to himself, “Yes, well, the Captain and I have an...arrangement outside of work,” Hux paused for a moment, searching for the right words, and trying not to look at the horribly lost face Ren was currently making, Phasma cut in before he could finish though. She lifted herself from her chair, her body lithe and almost sneaky in her movements, she came to rest in front of Ren, a hand snaking forward to stroke over his chest, “What the General is trying to suggest is that you join us,” her hand ran lower, past the thick belt Ren wore and deeper into his robes, “in the bedroom.” Ren sucked in a harsh breath, his hips moving involuntarily against Phasma’s exploring hand. “I...the Knights aren’t permitted...it wouldn’t―” Ren choked a bit when Phasma’s hand became more insistent, “it wouldn’t be appropriate.” He finished breathily. Phasma smiled, glancing back at Hux, “The General and I are very _discrete_ , Lord Ren, we won’t tell if you won’t.” Hux stepped forward, a hand landing on Phasma’s shoulder and his gaze going predatory as he looked over Ren. “I shouldn’t...Supreme Leader…” Hux shushed him with a finger to his lips, as Phasma twisted her hand, stroking over Ren’s quickly hardening cock more insistently. “ _Fuck_...yes.” Ren whined after a moment, his eyes slipping shut.

Hux grinned wide as Phasma withdrew her hand, Ren leaning forward heavily, chasing the feeling, his eyes snapping open as if suddenly aware what he had just said. “Would you undress for us, Lord Ren?” Phasma practically purred, stepping backwards to admire how easily Ren had been taken apart. His face was pinkened all the way to the tips of those ridiculously large ears, and his eyes were dark and lidded, mouth slightly open and breath sped up ever so slightly. He obeyed quickly, his fingers fumbling with his cowl and cloak until he stood before them, head bowed, in his leggings and tunic. The outline of his hard cock was painfully visible under the tight, dark fabric and Hux's fingers twitched, anxious to get his hands on him. “Why don't you help him?” Phasma suggested, nodding her head in Ren's direction, her eyes bright and playful. Hux approached Ren eagerly, fingers twisting in the canvas covering Ren's chest and dragging him close. He pressed their lips together for a moment, darting his tongue out to trace Ren's ample bottom lip, it felt for a second like pressing his tongue to a faint electric charge and he shivered. He pulled away after only seconds, despite Ren's hands weakly attempting to keep their lips locked, his mouth clumsy and inexperienced, and pulled Ren's tunic over his head. Ren was broad shouldered and thick with muscle, and Hux was only faintly surprised that the ridiculous robes he wore weren't used to add bulk, but rather to accentuate what Ren already had. The same dark freckles and spots that dusted Ren's face continued onto his chest, intermingled with scars and bruises, both old and new, marks of his training. 

Ren's chest had gone pink with what Hux assumed was embarrassment, though he had nothing to be embarrassed of. He ran a hand tenderly over defined pecs, tracing scars and moles until he reached a nipple, and flicked it gently, earning a breathy yelp from the man before him. Hux hummed contentedly, pleased with how sensitive and willing Ren was proving to be. He trailed his hands lower still, enjoying the way Ren's abdominals rolled and twitched at his attention, sensitive and eager, before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his leggings and giving them a gentle pull. Ren gasped at the drag of the fabric against his cock, his stomach going tight in anticipation. When Ren's leggings were pooled around his ankles Hux took his hand, leading him to step out of them and follow him from the living space into the bedroom. Vaguely Hux heard Phasma reposition her chair to face the bed and he smiled to himself, she was in for quite a show. 

Hux pushed Ren onto his bed, taking in the way he sprawled wide, looking wholly unashamed of being so obviously on display. Hux thought briefly of the fact that Ren had likely never been given any sort of sexual education, had never been taught to be ashamed of his body. Hux carefully removed his own shirt, dropping it rather unceremoniously into a heap along with his trousers and undershirt before joining Ren on the bed. He kneeled on the mattress between Ren’s wide splayed legs, and ran his hands over Ren’s thighs, they were thick as the rest of him and hard with well developed muscle. Hux dug his fingers into the flesh under them for a moment, and Ren groaned, rolling his hips, seeking friction that wasn’t there. Hux could feel a distinct change in the air, a kind of warm static and realized that it must be the Force, he groaned himself at the idea of so much power submissive under his hands. He dragged his hands slowly upwards, one wrapping loosely around Ren’s already leaking cock. Like the rest of him, his cock was large, thick enough that Hux’s fingers hardly touched around it and longer than nearly any _human_ Hux had been with. The second Hux touched him, Ren whined out loud, rolling his hips up into Hux’s grip, one hand flying down to lace with Hux’s fingers around himself. Hux gave him a few experimental strokes, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the head, testing Ren’s sensitivity and learning quickly what he liked. Evidently, there was very little that Ren _didn’t_ like, his moans were loud and unabashed, and the hand wrapped around Hux’s was eager. 

Hux pulled away and Ren made a strangled noise, half anger half desperation. Hux made a soothing sound and patted Ren on the thigh as he leant to retrieve lubricant from his bedside table. Ren watched Hux with wide eyes and a tilted head, his face adorably young and unsure in the moment. His hand was still wrapped around his own cock, though he had stopped stroking when Hux pulled away, Hux batted the hand away as he settled back between Ren’s legs. He stroked a finger over Ren’s balls and then lower, and Ren let out the most gorgeous little sound of both pleasure and confusion. “What...what’re you―” His words were cut off when Hux leaned over him and took him into his mouth in one smooth motion, swallowing around him when the head of his cock bumped the back of his throat. Hux expertly bobbed his head, twisting his tongue and bringing his hand up to stroke what didn’t fit in his mouth and Ren shuddered, his body folding over Hux and his hands unsurely resting on him, one in his hair and the other on his shoulder. Hux reached up and fisted the hand Ren had on his head into his hair, showing him wordlessly that he could do as he pleased with him, at least for the moment. It took only seconds for Ren to become comfortable, he uncurled his body slightly, and twined both his hands into Hux’s hair, pushing him further down and snapping his hips up in an erratic rhythm. It was only a moment longer before Ren was cumming, without any warning, holding Hux’s head down as he pushed his hips forward desperately, a broken sounding moan spilling from him as the lights above them flickered with the force of it.

Hux swallowed around Ren’s cock until he was twitching and desperately pushing him away, the overstimulation painful and overwhelming. He lay back, panting and shining with a thin sheen of sweat over his chest, a few stray curls plastered to his face. Hux rubbed a hand absentmindedly over his jaw as he popped the top on the lube. He’d expected Ren’s inexperience to show, but it was actually a bit endearing how unseasoned he truly was. Hux watched Ren’s eyes slip closed as he fought to catch his breath, his chest red hot and his cock still half hard. Hux kept an eye on his face as he slicked his first finger, sliding it over the flesh just below Ren’s balls before rubbing against his hole, insistent but gentle. Ren gasped, his eyes shot open, and his hips squirmed against the mattress, he opened his mouth to speak but Hux shushed him before he could, “Don’t worry, Ren, you’ll like this. I promise. I’ll make you feel good.” A worried look crossed Ren’s face, he had no reason to trust Hux, but Hux knew that Ren was strong enough to not only stop him from doing anything he didn’t like, but to do so much more. He stroked over Ren’s hole for a moment longer before he made any attempt to push in, when he finally did Ren was still tense with worry and unbelievably tight. With a gentle hand on his thigh, Hux hummed soothingly, “Relax, I won’t hurt you.” he murmured. “Unless you ask him to.” Phasma added with a chuckle and Ren somehow blushed even deeper, a look crossing his face that told Hux he’d never even fathomed the idea of pain being pleasurable. 

Ren worried his bottom lip between his teeth, craning his head to look between Hux and Phasma, “It won’t hurt?” Phasma nodded, rising to make her way to the bedside and sitting gently near Ren’s head, she ran a hand through sweat damp hair, dislodging braids and running nails against his scalp, “Don’t worry, the General is _very_ good at this.” Ren leaned into her touch, nuzzling against her thigh and humming a sound of pleasure when her nails reached sensitive skin behind his ears. Hux felt Ren’s thighs go slightly looser and took the opportunity to push his finger deeper, wiggling it slightly, Ren was still tight but the difference was enough that Hux worked his first finger in to the second knuckle rather quickly. Ren’s head had found it’s way into Phasma’s lap, her fingers twisting and untwisting his hair, smoothing it back from his face and occasionally leaning over to pepper his sweat damp face with gentle kisses. Ren leaned into every touch, moaning and humming quiet sounds as if he’d never before been treated so kindly and was unsure how to respond to it. He had relaxed enough that Hux had worked his finger in all the way and had begun twisting and curling it in search of Ren’s prostate, he found it quickly and shivered at the sound Ren let out when he stroked firmly over it. Phasma leaned over him, swallowing the desperate, keening sound that spilled from him. 

Hux thrust his finger slowly, twisting and curling it in the delicious tight warmth of Ren's body. Hux looked up from where his finger disappeared inside Ren to make eye contact with Phasma who was staring down at Ren with a painfully affectionate expression. Ren's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed and his bottom lip clamped tightly between his teeth. “He's gorgeous, isn't he?” She said, brushing a hand over his jaw and then lower to rest around his throat. “And such a good boy for us.” Hux added and Ren _whimpered_ , a high desperate little sound. His cock was nearly fully hard once more and Hux marveled at it, apparently refractory periods didn't exist for users of the Force, it was an important bit of information he tucked away for later. After several more moments of careful stroking and stretching, Hux pulled his hand back, slipping his finger nearly all the way out. Ren’s hips wiggled downward when he did, one leg hooking around Hux’s hip to try to pull him back in. Hux laughed gently at Ren’s eagerness, before he dribbled more lube over him and worked his second finger in. Ren gasped, his body tightening again, slightly, before relaxing into Hux and Phasma’s gentle hands and murmured praise. After a moment Ren began rolling his hips down to meet the gentle thrusts of Hux’s fingers, his hands gripped at the sheets and great gasping moans escaped him each time Hux stroked over his prostate. 

“Please... _more_.” He managed to whimper after a moment, he sounded wrecked, desperate, as though he didn’t even know quite what he was asking for, only that he needed more of whatever Hux was willing to give to him. Hux pushed his fingers into Ren more insistently, meeting the rough roll of Ren’s hips with a calm but firm rhythm, slightly speeding his hand. He watched Ren’s cock leak onto his belly, dripping with a nearly obscene amount of precum despite having already cum once, he chalked it up to the Force again and wondered if Ren was an exception or the rule. “Is he ready?” Phasma asked after a moment, Hux looked up at her slightly dazedly, the sound and sight of Ren nearly all consuming. At some point Phasma had removed her compression top and sat in only her shorts, Ren’s face still cradled between her thighs, his mouth wet and obscenely red and open. Hux twisted his fingers, spreading and curling them, feeling Ren’s body loosen around him with each movement. Ren moaned aloud as if in answer of her question, Phasma twisted her fingers into his hair, pulling his face up by it, “You want more? I do too, you _beautiful_ boy. I want to see you take the General’s cock as prettily as you take his fingers.” Ren craned his neck as well as he could in her grip to press their lips together, his movements clumsy but lacking any uncertainty. He kissed hard and deep, mimicking, or at least attempting to, the way Hux had licked his lips and into his mouth. Hux watched them, his face heating in arousal at the sight. He pulled his fingers from Ren after a moment longer and Ren pulled away from Phasma suddenly, whining at the loss. Phasma covered his mouth with hers again, shushing him and tightening the hand that still rested around his throat.

Hux sat back on his heels just watching the two before him for a moment before reaching for the lube to slick himself. He pushed two fingers back into Ren for a moment, dragging them out slowly, making sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Hux had already decided he wanted Ren back in his bed, soon, and he didn’t want to ruin his chances. Pulling Ren’s legs over his arms, Hux bumped the slick head of his cock against Ren’s hole, dragging it over slick warm flesh for a moment before he began to push in. Ren moaned loud and long as Hux thrust into him, his hips moving slowly and steadily until he was fully seated. Hux paused for a moment, giving Ren a chance to adjust. Ren panted heavily, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in a silent moan, the feeling was indescribable, a delicious pressure and fullness that he’d never even fathomed with just the slightest hint of pain that surprisingly failed to detract from the pleasure of the sensation. Hux rolled his hips minutely and drew a cry from Ren, “How does it feel?” Phasma murmured close to Ren’s face, her lips brushing his ear and her hands traveling over him, stroking his shoulders and chest. “Good... _fuck, so good_.” Ren managed to choke out after a moment. Hux rolled his hips with a pleased hum, he couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest at both the achievement of being Ren’s first, and at making it so good for him. “Do that again, please, _again_.” Ren begged, his voice breaking and his hips grinding down to meet Hux’s.

Hux wrapped one hand around Ren’s cock and planted the other on the mattress next to his hip before he started to move his hips in earnest. He slid out halfway and pushed back in, his rhythm slow but consistent, making sure to drag the head of his cock over Ren’s prostate on nearly every thrust. Ren cried out each time, strangled half wild sounds that echoed in the soundproof atmosphere of Hux’s quarters. Phasma trailed fingertips over Ren’s blushed, sweat slick chest, stopping at his nipples and twisting each in turn until they were firm and dark, peaked at attention. She kissed him again, the sweet sounds Hux was driving from him too much to resist, she found herself more aroused by the sight of them together than she had anticipated, not content to simply watch as she had planned to. The lights above began to flicker again as Hux sped his pace, lengthening his thrusts until he was pulling out almost completely before sliding back in hard and fast, his hips meeting Ren’s with the obscene sound of skin hitting skin. The warm static feeling in the air had increased to a prickling sensation along Hux’s entire body, strongest at every point of contact between he and Ren, it was heady and intense, heightening his senses and sending shivers down his spine. “So much power, reduced to _this_ by so little.” Phasma commented and Ren let out a dry sobbing sound of pleasure, “Beautiful. So sensitive, so _responsive_.” she added, twisting one of Ren’s nipples again and dragging a moaning shout from him. 

“So beautiful, so good for me.” Hux agreed, tightening the hand loosely wrapped around Ren’s cock. Desperate keening sounds of pleasure fell from Ren’s mouth constantly as Hux drove into him, his pace now fast and hardly measured. Ren’s cock drooled precum with each hit to his prostate and Hux took the opportunity to swirl his thumb through the slick before dragging his hand over Ren’s cock, matching the speed of his thrusts. Hux leaned forward then, pulling Phasma into a wet, open mouthed kiss, she kissed back eagerly, one hand leaving Ren’s chest to knot in Hux’s hair. Ren whimpered under them and they parted to look down at him, his eyes were wide and dark with lust, “Kiss me?” he asked uncertainly, his voice raw and small, looking between Hux and Phasma. Hux leaned over him, pushing his knees nearly to his chest and pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Ren’s mouth and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as Phasma mouthed wetly as his neck and jaw, nipping at the flushed skin and leaving bruises that bloomed almost immediately over the delicate skin. Hux pulled back slightly but left his weight on Ren’s legs, keeping him bent in half, leaving him breathless and panting as he thrust into him, the hand tucked between them still moving wetly over Ren’s cock. “I _can’t_...I’m going to―” Ren let out a sound half moan and half growl, animalistic and rumbling, when he came. The lights in the room flared blazingly bright for a moment before burning out completely with a sparking crackle of electricity that left a distinct metallic taste in the air. The force of Ren’s orgasm sent shocks through Hux, his extremities tingling and fingers spasming as his own release was almost forced from him, it took only one more thrust before he was spilling, buried to the hilt in Ren.

Hux fell back on his heels, sliding slowly from Ren who murmured something unintelligible at the loss. When Hux moved, Ren’s legs flopped back down to the bed bonelessly, his body spread wide. It was several minutes before anyone made a move or spoke. It was Hux who broke the silence, giving Ren an incredulous look, “You blew the power.” he stated, gesturing to the ceiling and slight electrical buzz that hummed from the blown lights and displays around the room. Ren looked absolutely sated and as if his eyelids were much to heavy to possibly keep open for any longer when he looked at Hux, he at least had to courtesy to look sheepish for a moment before he allowed his eyes to close. “S’fine.” He murmured quietly, turning over to tuck himself further into Phasma’s lap. Hux gave Phasma a look before climbing into the bed beside them, despite how disgusting they all were, covered in sweat and cum and spit, he ignored it and was content to rest for a moment. “Thank you.” Phasma said after a moment, smoothing a hand over Hux’s sweaty hair, “You put on quite the show, boy.” Hux hummed in agreement, tucking his head against Phasma’s chest and letting the steady even sound of her breath soothe him.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from pillowtalk by zayn
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](bleezybub.tumblr.com) to continue the sin (also i'm always open for prompts there!)


End file.
